Problems, in school and out
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: With Serena and Georgie going to the same boarding school as Vanessa, what will happen?


This story is Co-written by me and my friend Summer. So we share credit. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: We dont own Gossip Girl or the characters, so dont sue us.

* * *

Serena sat in the crowded courtyard watching all the other spoilt, rich kids, scrutinizing their tight uniforms, barely passing the school uniform codes, accompanied with their designer hand-bags and Jimmy Choo shoes, Coffees and lunches, expensive ones, in hands, their many admirers and boyfriends following, hot on their trails. In the sea of natural and not so natural blonde hair one person stood out, with their head-full of waist-length almost black hair, it could've only belonged to one person.

"Hey, Georgie!" Serena Shouted, smiling as she admired her friends very altered choice in uniform and of course her new knee-high black Monolo Blahniks that she bought in a boutique in town earlier that morning.

"Hey Barbie-doll!" Georgie smiled back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously excited about something, tucking her hair behind her ears she revealed a new set of Rainbow, diamond-rimmed earrings from Tiffanys. They perfectly matched her custom made, gold plated, rainbow headband, it was, like Georgie, one of a kind.

"What's got you so worked up? Besides the new shoes, I mean. I haven't seen you this excited since chucks last visit." Serena teased.

"Guess what I got!" She was practically bursting with energy, as always, if not more.

"A new car?" Serena took a stab in the dark.

"No, you're so silly, I got my collar-bone pierced." She said as she ripped open her top, exposing her bare chest and fresh piercing, making the jocks passing by stop, stare and whistle.

"_You did WHAT?!" _Serena asked shocked. "I mean, at first its your collar bone then its your-"

"I like it!" Georgie exclaimed, leaving her shirt open just wide enough to reveal her black lacy bra.

"What were you thinking? You were high weren't you?" Serena accused.

"Hey… I was half sober!" Georgie said, in defence of herself.

Vanessa walked past, curious to see what everyone was gawking at, she stopped and looked at Georgie, her focus immediately pulled to her new piercing.

"Stop perving on me, you lesbian, gothic, Barbie wannabe!" She shot at Vanessa, even though, truth was, she loved getting this attention.

At Georgie's statement everybody laughed and giggled. See how easy it is to start a rumour?

Vanessa looked around at everybody, a hurt look in her eyes and tears threatening to spill over. "Just because I'm not looking at you in the way you want me to." She half spit, half mumbled as she turned away and began to quickly walk away. When she was sure no-one was looking she broke into a run, heading towards the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and paced back and forth in front of the giant, lavish mirror, looking upon herself in disgust. She hated what she had become, or what she had tried to become.

A shrill ringing sound broke the silence of the bathroom, startled, she dropped her mock, Gucci bag onto the white marble floors, the contents of her bag scattering everywhere. She began to gather the contents when a small white bottle caught her eye, it was Serena's pill bottle she picked up yesterday when Serena had dropped it, running to her next class. She had meant to give it back to her that morning but it completely slipped her mind. She looked at the label; she had barely glanced at it yesterday as she stuck it in her bag. The name of the drug was Ritalin.

What would Serena be doing with something like this? I wonder…

Vanessa didn't care anymore, she opened the bottled and looked inside at the little tablets. She looked around the bathroom for any signs of other girls, there was none. She walked to the door, locking it with a swift, angry flick of her wrist.

She walked to the sink and stared glassy eyed at the mirror, her reflection didn't look like her.

Before she could stop herself she emptied half of what was left of the bottle of pills greedily into the small crevasse of her hand, she threw her head back, swallowing the pills, not even tasting them, then turned the tap on with shaky hands and drank the water greedily. Pushing the pills further down her throat with each gulp she took. She turned the tap back off and once more, looked at her reflection, her whole body was trembling as the pills started to take effect. She glanced at the pill bottle sitting humbly against to white porcelain basin.

Without thinking she bent down and rummaged through her pencil case, her scissors glinting in the dim light as she pulled them out. She raised the scissors to her head and began to cut, her artificially blonde coloured locks falling to the ground in snake like coils, with each swift clink of the scissors.

She began to grow dizzy, her vision getting hazy. The scissors dropped to the floor with a loud clank, she heard them, but didn't see them as her eyes began to drop shut.

Meanwhile, just before history began, Serena was rummaging through her bag, looking for her medication.

"Have you seen, or taken, my medication?" Serena whispered hastily to Georgie.

"No Barbie-girl, why? Are you accusing me of taking/stealing your meds?" She replied back, her shirt still open, maybe even more so than before.

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it past you."

"Well I haven't taken anything since just before the piercing, so no, I wouldn't know where your pills are."

Just then, the second bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

Most of roll-call went by without so much as an absentee. But when Vanessa's name was called, there was no reply to be heard.

"She's probably just in her dorm fooling around with her girlfriend." Georgie said too loudly.

"You really should give her some slack… what has she ever done to you?" Serena whispered under her breath.

"She was born." Georgie whispered back.

"Well, if she hasn't shown up by mid-class I am sending someone to look for her."

The teacher started their lecture Pearl Harbour; Georgie doodled in her book, not listening to a word of what the teacher was saying.

"And what date did this happen to occur, Georgia?" The teacher asked.

She continued drawing, she didn't know the answer and really didn't care. Besides that, she doesn't answer to her full name, as far as she is concerned, Georgia doesn't exist.

"And again… what… date…did… this… occur… Georgia?" She slowed it down, making fun of Georgie.

Under the desk Serena nudged her friend with her knee. "She's asking you a question Georgie." She said under her breath.

"I know she is asking me a question, I don't answer to that name!" Georgie shouted. She had obviously had another of her mood swings.

"Speak to me like that again and you will be sitting in the principals office for the rest of the term." The teacher replied.

"Bite me!" She shouted again, the teacher looked shocked. "Come on! I _dare_ you!"

"Principals office. Now!" She raised her voice and pointed at the door with her boney, wrinkled, French manicured finger.

Then Georgie did something no-one expected. Did she do what the teacher said? No. She let out a blood curdling scream, nearly causing Serena to go deaf. Georgie picked up her chair and threw it, with amazing strength for someone so skinny, at the teachers head.

"Sure your sober, Georgie." Serena said to her friend.

"Maybe all the hair-dye fumes have gone to her head." A normally quiet girl in the front row spoke up.

Georgie walked towards the front of the room, stopping in front of the girl's desk. She leaned in close and yelled. "I don't dye my hair!" She calmed down just long enough to say, "It's all natural!" In her normal bouncy tone.

Georgie reached out, grabbing a fistful of hair, she yanked it out. "Now this… this is what you don't call all natural, _umm hello? Regrowth much? _And just look at these roots!" She said displaying the hair to the class.

Serena came up behind her and grabbed her by the elbows and dragged her out the door.

"The office for you to, Serena." Scowled the teacher, Serena whipped around

"What the hell for?" She angrily growled.

"For man handling classmates" she replied smugly.

Serena now pissed said "Yeah and you would have really been able to get Georgie up to the office."

"Well… you will now be spending the term with the principal, alongside your trouble-making friend. And I sincerely doubt the school will welcome you back with open arms next year. Either of you."

"You old hag." Serena whispered angrily as she dragged a the struggling, screaming Georgie down the deserted hall.

* * *

**Do you like it?? Review and tell me.**


End file.
